


Artificial Flavoring

by fadedmomo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Westworld, Angsty?, this my first time posting on ao3 weeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedmomo/pseuds/fadedmomo
Summary: Artificial life, artificial flavoring - everything in Sana's life revolved around the likes of artificial. In a fleeting moment in time, Sana breaks the bubble of illusion and experiences something real.Her favorite doctor says she has a sweet tooth, and if Dr. Yoo says so then Sana has no reason to doubt it from truth.Dr. Yoo makes her feel real and alive.





	Artificial Flavoring

**Author's Note:**

> From a simple prompt that the requester wasn't expecting, muah to her.
> 
> Also a big fat muah to subtlerub on aff for coming up with the title and amazing description.
> 
> You can find this on aff as well under the same title. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and such, hope y'all like it.

_The Appointment_  

It had been well over seventy-eight hours— seventy-eight hours, sixteen minutes, thirty-four seconds to be exact—  and counting since she had last seen her. It was always a pleasure to see her favorite doctor, the only one that treated her with kindness, let her keep her dignity, and most importantly sated a crave that she couldn’t find in her line of work. She gently swung her feet as she sat on the exam table.

Sana hated the smell of burnt wires, and muffled sounds of machinery at work, it somehow unnerved her but all that becomes trivial when Jeongyeon— her favorite doctor— comes in after three knocks and a warming smile on her face.

“Hello Sana, how are you today?” Sana couldn’t help but give her most charming smile, “I’m fine, thank you for asking Miss Yoo.” Sana doesn’t know what to do with her hands and places them atop her thighs, she has habit of scratching her thighs under her hands when around the Doctor. She feels restless for some unknown reason.

“Respectful as always, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Jeongyeon?” Her doctor didn’t have to know she takes joy in the faux annoyed look Jeongyeon gives off with how many times she has to repeat herself.

“My apologies, Jeongyeon. How was your day?” And of course the gentle crooked smile that follows when Sana calls her by her first name.

“Fine, thank you for asking. Does anything hurt?” Sana could hear the pads of Jeongyeon’s fingers furiously typing away onto a foldable transparent tablet.

“No.”

“Any complaints?”

“Nope.” Jeongyeon pauses her typing, “I’m talking about your complaints Sana, not theirs.”

Sana holds her gaze for a moment before looking directly in front of her again, answering in a monotonous voice, “Why would I have complaints?” At least, she shouldn’t have any. Jeongyeon doesn’t reply but continues her typing.

“Cognition only, analysis.” Was the last thing Sana heard before her vision becomes foggy.

///

“Cognition only, analysis. MS122909. System Respond.” Jeongyeon could see the light disappear from Sana’s eyes, her motherboard takes over.

It blinks once and turns to her before responding,  “System Response. MS122909. Hello, Director Yoo.”

“Hello, is everything functioning properly?” It takes a moment, “Yes, everything is properly functioning, however, there are multiple minor lacerations from the cervical region to the posterior.” Jeongyeon sighs while inputting the information into the tablet.

“Setting you up for minor skin repairments, any other physical issues?”

“None whatsoever.”

“System data all accounted for?”

“Yes, all system data up to date.”

“Did they breach any terms that wasn’t arranged for?”

“None.”  

“Good. Anything else you’d like to tell me?”

“None that I could think of.” It says stoically.

“Thank you. Analysis finished, turn on standard emotional effort.”

Sana’s bright eyes comeback after the command.

///

“Hello again, Sana.” Her charming smile takes over her once neutral expression.

“Hi doc, are we done yet?”

“Yeah, we are. So, what’s your guess this time?” Jeongyeon playfully says as she reaches into her lab coat’s left pocket emitting the sounds of crumbling plastic.

Sana hums in thought, “Watermelon?” The doctor gently shakes her head.

“Mango?”

“Keep guessing.” Sana pouts, “Green apple?”

“Bingo!”

“Bingo flavored?” Jeongyeon laughs at Sana’s cute confusion, “No, bingo just means you got it right.” She pulls out her hand from her pocket and opens her palm for the other to see two bright glossy green confections. “It’s green apple,” Sana’s expression brightens, her favorite flavor. “Your favorite.”

Sana grabs them from Jeongyeon’s hand instantly unwrapping one of them, and popping it into her mouth. Jeongyeon affectionately laughs at her childishly greedy manner.

“Why is green apple your favorite?”

Without pause Sana answers, “Green apple was the flavor of the first flavor I tried.” It was the first time she ever received something as a gift, and it was by Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon’s smile didn’t reach her eyes.

“Why do you think green apple is sweet?”

“Because you gave it to me.”

“So it’s sweet because I gave it to you?”

“Well no, it’s the sugar in the candy, but it was sweet of you to give me candy.” Jeongyeon's laugh is hollow. They both knew she couldn’t taste it.

“Don’t let the other doctors know or they’ll get mad at me for making you get a sweet tooth.”

“I won’t, promise. I’ll hide the other one for later.” Sana grins for a bit before continuing to angle the candy around her mouth savoring what she can’t taste, but really it must be sweet if Jeongyeon gave it to her.

“Alright, it’s about time I go. I’ll see you next time Sana.” The doctor folds the tablet and places it into her pocket. Sana didn’t want her to leave just yet, she looks at the clock and sees it’s been over forty-five minutes, the usual time her appointment ends. Even though her appointment was the longest in duration from the multiple doctors that see her, it certainly feels like the shortest.

“Bye Jeongyeon.” Sana sadly lets out.

Jeongyeon abruptly stops, “I almost forgot,” Sana eyes focus on the girl at the door, her mood shifting instantly to her brightful self again, “I’ll tell one of the nurses to patch up those wounds, okay?” Sana’s face falls, she didn’t like when Jeongyeon was able to see the physical marks left by her clients. How did she know anyway? Though Sana knows that’s a futile question, Jeongyeon always knew

“Okay, thank you.” Jeongyeon smiles one last time at her before closing the door behind her.

Sana sighs, relaxing her stiff posture. It won’t be another seventy-two (moreorless) hours before she gets to see her favorite doctor again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone watched Westworld, this was highly inspired from it, I recommend watching it!
> 
> It's short, but I hope that wasn't too much of an abrupt lame ending :).


End file.
